As a conventional type of radio communication method based on the MCA system, a method in which a priority order is assigned to each channel, and channels having higher priority order are progressively used, or a method in which that priority order is dynamically decided according to historical data concerning use of each channel is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 59039/1994.
However, in this conventional type of radio communication method based on the MCA system, a priority order is given to each of all channels which can be used for sending or receiving calls. Unused channel detection is progressively executed for all the channels according to the priority order, and hence a long time is required for assigning a priority order to each channel or dynamically updating the priority order according to historical use data. A long time is also required until call connection is established, which impedes power saving.
Also, for instance, in a case where a cordless telephone apparatus having a base unit and a handset unit is used for business or in the similar environment, if a period of time in which the cordless telephone apparatus is used includes any holiday including Saturday, Sunday, or a national holiday, historical use data concerning priority order is homogenized among all base units and all handset units. In some types of environment, dynamic updating of priority order according to historical use data becomes meaningless, and interference between channels can not be suppressed.